Mating Veelas
by Shania Maxwell
Summary: Changes have occurred over the summer to two boys... These changes will eventually bring them closer. Slash HPDM mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Eye Lock

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… but you knew that.

This begins in sixth year… When Harry just turned sixteen. Sirius is not dead! Most of OOTP and HBP did not happen. I may later add a few details that did, but for now, they didn't occur. By the way… I don't own Harry Potter yada yada… tell me why I started another story when I haven't updated my others in over 2 years.. What is wrong with me?

Haha I'm back after 2 years! WOW! CHEER WOOT WOOT!

* * *

Mating Veelas 

Chapter 1: Eye Lock

The summer had just ended. Platform 9 and ¾ swarmed with students ready to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Parents rushed with their children frantically so they would not miss the train. Owls swooped overhead delivering last minute items that had been forgotten. Everything was as it should be.

A lone figure stood near the edge of the platform immersed in shadows. Carefully leaning on a wall, he looked lazily around. The usual mix of people, as it was every year. A young child clung to its mother's leg as its sibling was shipped onto the train. Another reached onto the train to give one last goodbye hug for the year. Everyone acting so careless, so free.

A whistle blew and he sighed. Time to go…He made his way into the light, where if you hadn't seen him all summer, he would be hard to recognize. Long ebony locks hung down in a ponytail on his back. His strong physique reflected his power and strength. His skin, a dark tan from being outside, and bulging muscles from lots of training. Complete the look with the dragon hide pants and a slim green t-shirt and he was almost a god.

He strode quickly, hands in his pocket, through the platform and made his way to the train, his trunk already been put inside. Stepping onto the train, he took one final glance back on the platform before turning his back on it and strolling onto the train.

He made his way to his usual compartment, sat down, and waited.

Little did he know, that on the platform, was whom he wanted.

* * *

Stretching out peacefully on the train, he waited for those he expected to arrive. The door opened, and vibrant green eyes stared up at the doorway. There, stood his two best friends, tanned and happy. 

One made to say something, gave a calculating stare then stood silent. Of course, the other couldn't keep it in. And when he couldn't, the silliest things come out of his mouth.

"Erm, hello. We were just looking for, erm I mean that is.. I uhhh who are you?"

A smile graced his lips and the entire compartment lit up.

"Why, I believe you two should know me. I have been through thick and thin with you two… yet one summer and I am a stranger.." With a wink and a laugh, he threw his head back revealing something that only one possesses.

"Gee, I am an idiot aren't I…."

"That you are Ron," The ebony haired beauty replied.

"Harry, what happened to you!

"Thanks Hermione." Harry replied.

"I mean its just your…"

"Bloody hell, mate.. What Hermione means is.. you look different."

"Is that a good or bad thing guys?"

"Good! Completely good! You look hot! I mean er umm…"Hermione stammered off..

"Ehem… Yes.. Well what my GIRLFRIEND was trying to say was that, well; actually she summed it up quite nicely. Whatever you did mate, I want some."

"Ah." Stated Harry. Which was exactly what he felt anyway.

Ron and Hermione just sat down together while looking at Harry curiously.

"So umm… Harry." Hermione said with a blush. "Er… how was your summer." This was very strange since Hermione never stuttered.

Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at her. He closed his eyes and the air in the compartment became more comfortable. As well, Hermione stopped looking like she was going to drool.

"Well, some lets call them, changes, happened."

"Changes, Ha! You grew! I bet you that you are taller than me mate!" Ron exclaimed causing a shudder from Harry.

"Possibly." Harry mused.

"Ooooh did you use that eye correction spell I taught you? I knew you would! It is so helpful! And seriously! Look at your clothes! It's like you suddenly woke up with a fashion sense!" Hermione rambled.

A raised eyebrow in return was what she received.

"Mate, you are acting weird.." Ron began

"Stop!"

"Uh… stop what Harry?" Ron asked

"Just don't call me mate, okay?"

"Why not Harry? I called you mate for the longest time."

"Just don't anymore… okay?"

"Yah sure." Ron replied uneasily.

"So what did you guys do in the summer?" Harry said happy for the distraction.

"Well, I went to Ron's for the break." Hermione said carefully.

"Yah, and Fred and George came home. It was wicked. They brought these multicoloured toffees and they make your hair turn all these random colours! Oooh and Bill and Fleur, you wouldn't believe. Sometimes… well, still. With the wedding coming and all.. Who knows.." Ron yammered.

"How was your summer Harry? Something happened right? I am sure you didn't wake up looking like that did you? Did you use a hair lengthening potion?" Hermione asked

"Actually, what would you say if I told you I woke up like this.."

"Well, I'd say you were…" Hermione started

"Oh yah!" Ron began. "Your inheritance… soo whatcha got?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you." Harry said, before getting up to close the door of the compartment. When he got to the doorway, his hand reached for the doorknob. As he slid the door shut, a flash of blonde walked by, pausing for a second for Harry to stare into pools of mercury.

Harry slammed the door with a smash. His breathing suddenly became erratic and his eyes clouded over. He grasped the doorway for support.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione rushed in.

"I'm…" Harry paused there to moan loudly causing Hermione and Ron to flush and look away.

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Oh god…" was all Harry mumbled as he slumped into his seat. The room became suddenly too hot. All he could see were those eyes… The swirling pools bringing him under their depths. He felt his whole body stiffen with excitement. Harry arched his back up, seemingly reaching for something not there.

Ron stared on in horror as Hermione could do nothing but stare.

Harry continued seemingly unaware of Hermione and Ron anymore. All that was there were him and those eyes. Unable to contain himself much longer, Harry clawed at his shirt, managing to remove it. Another moan was let loose and the room became filled with emotion. In the distance a moan from Ron and Hermione could be heard yet it didn't penetrate the mind of Harry.

Harry continued to arch his back and let out a giant moan as he reached his hand down his pants. He began his ministrations slowly, carefully stroking and relishing in the touch, all the while imagining someone else doing it.

He was faintly aware of Ron's eyes widening and him jumping to Hermione to cover her eyes, while staring at him in horror and arousal.

Faster and faster went Harry, continuing his ministrations as though it were the most important thing in the world. As it seemed to climax, another moan could be heard only to Harry coming from not far away. The final bit and Harry climaxed, relaxing back into the seat, panting heavily.

Harry sat in bliss for a moment, just relaxing and remembering what just occurred. He was brought out of his musings by a sudden sound.

"Harry, what the bloody hell was that?' Ron all but yelled very uncomfortably.

Seeming to snap out of his gaze, Harry turned to Ron and smirked. Ron slowly uncovered Hermione's eyes who meeped at the sight of Harry's wet pants. Snickering, Harry waved his wand, cleaning his pants.

"That was… Bloody hell what was that? Answer me Harry."

"Mmmm like I said, I have something to tell you."

"You bloody hell have to tell us something. You just had some fun right in front of Hermione and me. I mean, me, fine, I'm a guy, and we all do it. But now? On the train? With Hermione? I mean, couldn't you have gone to the loo or something?"

"Ron, don't have a cow. I'm sure Harry has a very logical explanation for this…" Hermione trailed off while blushing and looking down.

"That I do, Mione, that I do."

* * *

During this time, a blonde was walking to his compartment with his companions. As a door was about to be closed, he locked eyes with brilliant emerald. His body became overtook with emotion and he slunk back down the side of the wall. Looking around, his companions dragged him to a different compartment and pulled him inside. What they got to witness, was probably one of the most erotic things they could have witnessed ever, the Slytherin ice prince playing with himself.

* * *

That's it for now… Review please! I promise I won't leave you here too long.. I have two more chapters typed already and ready to go… Just review to help me out! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Wow! I am soooo excited that so many people reviewed. This is the quickest people have ever reviewed a story of mine… wow… And I hope everyone will continue with it. I shall try and update weekly or so but give or take a few days okay? Sooo here we goooo:

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanations

"I had a very interesting summer. Actually it started normal. I got to the Dursleys, I was locked up, I did chores, and I slept. You know same old same old. Day to day, I continued doing what my cousin, aunt and uncle wanted."

"And this has to do with jerking off in the train how?" Ron questioned

"Just let me talk. So, the night of my birthday approached. As you all know that was the night I received my.."

"Inheritance! Right… so mate… what was it? Mine was just a power boost. Bloody disappointing if you asked me. There could have been some rare talent that…"Ron started

"Ron, let Harry talk." Said Hermione. "What exactly is an Inheritance anyway?"

"What Mione doesn't know? Oh I guess you wouldn't… it's a wizarding thing." Ron yammered.

"On your sixteenth birthday, you gain whatever dormant powers were left in you at birth. Mine were surprising. The night before my sixteenth birthday, I went to my room like always. I stayed up to wish myself Happy Birthday as per custom, and I was suddenly in pain. And it stopped abruptly after too." Harry said.

"Kay so what does that mean?"

"Ron! Let me talk." Harry stated frustrated. "Anyways, I woke up in the morning, groggily and disoriented. I went to the bathroom only to jump back and scream. I looked how I do now… all in one night. So I ran back to my room to figure something out and pop! There was Remus and Sirius. They told me some things that came as a shock to me."

Ron opened his mouth to speak and was quickly covered by Hermione's hand.

Harry continued. "Apparently, I am not as human as I thought."

"Then what the bloody hell are you?" Ron all but shouted.

With that, Hermione spelled Ron's mouth shut.

"Sorry about the Harry, continue." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well…the meeting was rather strange. It began and ended with Sirius drooling and looking at me strangely. Remus continually whacked him on the head. Apparently, my mother was a rare type of Veela from the north coast of Scotland."

"A veela! But that would make you part veela. Or something of the like and then you would be beautiful and fair haired… and you aren't fair haired and it would mean" Hermione stuttered

"Hermione… do I have to silence you as well?"

"No.." Hermione squeaked.

"Well, not only was my mother a veela, but my father happened to be one as well. Now this was a heavily guarded secret, only told to the closest of friends. Therefore, only Remus, Sirius and Peter knew about them. Since they knew, if someone were to occlumence them, they would find out. So, my parents put a spell on them where they would remember when it was the transformation time, if they were loyal. They added that part when they were suspicious of a spy. So Peter, who isn't loyal, doesn't remember."

"Now, back to me. So Sirius and Remus explained how my parents were both veelas from different tribes, although both from the north. The northern veela are darker haired and are different. They send out the allure like all veelas, and respond much in the same way. On my birthday, I transformed into a veela. This is who I am, and my look reflects it now. For the rest of the summer, I trained my veela powers with Sirius and Remus and learned what it means to be a veela. Now, I accept what I am, and I understand this is my destiny in life."

"Wow.. Harry.. that's wow…" Ron piped up after finding a way to get rid of the spell.

"So what do you mean by your veela powers?" Hermione asked.

"Well, as a veela, I have somewhat of a control over the elements. I can't do anything big but some small things I can do. Umm.. like"

Harry waved his hand and some mini fire people did a jig on his palm. He waved it again and they were gone.

"Wicked." Said Ron.

"My magic also gained a big boost. Plus the whole veela allure.. You know. You felt that before. Used to attract the mate blah blah blah… don't think I will need it so much." Harry mumbled yet they seemed to miss the point.

"Oh so that was what that was…" Ron mumbled.

"Well.. quite a tale.. But Harry, you aren't telling us everything are you? What was that erm… welll…" Hermione tried to say

"You mean what was with me being aroused?" Harry smirked

"Aroused? You were bloody at it solo! And you are acting different… More outspoken." Ron yelled.

"Okay, here.. there is more. Each veela has a mate."

"You dog Harry!" Ron squeezed in.

"For different types of veela, there is a different way of recognizing their mate. I am sure you two are familiar with the type that sense it out by smell, or aura correct?"

"Yes! I read about those. They are very interesting. Sometimes they even…" Hermione began

"Yes, but for me it is different. When I lock eyes with my mate, I feel this burning passion that can only be ended by a release. Through that process, I recognize my mate, and therefore must bond with them."

"So you locked eyes with your mate when closing the door and now you must bond with them?"

"You animal! Harry!" Ron laughed.

"In a way."

"So, Harry, I'm confused." Hermione stated. "Do you see this person's eyes and suddenly love them or what?"

"Well, yes and no. I loved them before this even occurred anyway. A veela's mate is in a sense their soul mate. No one else would be good for them and once a veela matures on their sixteenth birthday, then, they realize whom they loved their entire life and the feelings manifest themselves. Even if I didn't know I loved them before, somewhere, subconsciously I did."

"Well Harry, one lucky girl will have the man of her dreams!" Ron giggled.

Hermione, suddenly remembering something said, "You are the dominant right?"

Ron quickly flicked his head to Harry in horror.

"Of course." Winked Harry.

Ron sighed in relief. "We couldn't have you with some bloke eh Harry? That would be awkward. You would be a she veela."

Giving a slight nod to Ron, Harry lay back in his seat thinking.

"Wow… so then you must know your mate Harry!" Hermione stated excitedly.

"Yeah…" Harry replied.

"Well, who is she mate, who's the lucky girl?" Ron asked.

"Mmmm I think I shall just wait to tell you. My mate should know first. Don't you agree?"

"I" Ron began but Hermione shushed him. "Of course Harry. Tell us when you are ready. I am glad you told us about being a veela."

Harry just smirked in response.

* * *

Again, that's it for now!

Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters go up. Next chapter: To Hogwarts! And after that… we finally get some action! Yay!

Shania Maxwell


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I am a bad author. I accept it. I don't ever update… Why is this? There is no excuse. I am lazy. I am not in the mood. Whatever. No excuse. However, I am updating this story now… off of demand. I seem to have deleted my work in progress for it too. Crap!

As for new ideas… I have an entire fic planned out. YAY! That means there will never be a delay in that one. But I think I should continue these ones first. I am planning the entire stories out now instead of just making it up as I go. Hopefully that will help me update faster….. and dun dun dun… there are exactly 16 chapters planned out for Mating veelas so far.. more to be added…. SIXTEEN! That means that the plot is all there just has to be written… here we goooo

* * *

Chapter 3: The Feast

The train pulled slowly into the station at Hogsmeade. A steady downpour had begun and continued throughout the end of the train ride. Students began piling out eager to make their way to the castle without getting soaked. Students ran by carrying book bags over their heads and rushing to make their way to a carriage. Many pitied the first years that would be going in boats over the lake.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out of the train. Ron still couldn't get over the fact that Harry was suddenly so open about his feelings, in front of Hermione as well. Harry seemed to have changed so much from the boy he was when he left Hogwarts before the summer.

Walking into the hall, Harry was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, can you please come with me?"

Harry waved his friends off and followed the Professor. She walked through numerous hallways and followed many curves and bends. Harry followed diligently. The Professor stopped at a portrait of a young maiden. Then she turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, these are to be your rooms for the year. On the headmaster's order you are allowed to have one other move in with you which will be up to you. I would advise you to keep these rooms a secret. The password is overcoming all odds. I would advise you to look around and do what is needed and then hurry to the opening feast."

Harry had an inkling McGonagall did not know what the rooms were really for. He wanted to test that idea.

"Um, Professor, did Professor Dumbledore say why I am getting my own rooms?"

McGonagall's lips pursed and she eyed Harry carefully. "Apparently, I am not privy to this information. You will have these rooms and do with them what you feel necessary. Do hurry up to the feast." With that, McGonagall strode quickly away and walked down the corridor.

Harry gave a small smile and then said the password. He went inside his new rooms and gasped. The room must have belonged to a teacher or someone important. There was a full size living room, kitchen, bathroom and a rather large bedroom with another bedroom attached to it. There was a note on the second door that said, "If needed." Harry looked around and wondered how Dumbledore knew. He came to the conclusion that it was unimportant as these rooms were perfect.

Harry looked around and smiled before he left the rooms to go to the feast.

* * *

Harry entered the great hall and sat down for the feast. He met up with many of his housemates including Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Ginny Weasley. As he sat down, conversations began spilling out about everything that occurred over the summer. Many whispers of who is that were heard with nods in Harry's direction. Hermione leaned over to ask what McGonagall wanted. However, before anyone could actually get into a conversation, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you all had a wonderful summer and I trust you are all pretty hungry. So with that said, let us start the sorting."

Professor McGonagall entered the hall with a herd of first years following her. The sorting hat was placed on the stool and immediately begun to sing.

"Well, I am the sorting hat,

And you may think I'm not all that…."

The song continued. Harry's eyes drifted around the great hall. His mate was here somewhere. He was going to find his mate and bond soon. He could feel it coming. Harry began scanning the room again.

Harry suddenly jumped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Harry, look, we have twelve new Gryffindors!" Hermione stated.

"Yeah, that's great!" Harry replied with forced emotion.

Harry now directed his attention to the Headmaster who had again begun to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts all. A few start of term notices. Like always the forbidden forest is forbidden to all. All of the Weasley twins' products are forbidden to be used. And let us have a magnificent year. And with that, I shall say, The lion sleeps tonight. Enjoy"

Food then appeared on all the tables and everyone began digging in.

"So Harry." Ron started. "What did McGonagall want?"

"Well, she just told me I have my own rooms this year"

"What?" Ron exclaimed

"Well, honestly Ronald, Harry needs his own rooms for him and his mate."

"Of course." Harry replied. "You wouldn't want to find my mate and I in our dorms eh Ron?"

Ron just shrugged.

At that point Seamus leaned over.

"Hey guys, how were your summers… and who is this?" Seamus said with a wink.

"Well Seamus. They were great." Hermione said.

"And this is Harry you nitwit." Ron added.

Seamus coloured. "So Harry what happened to ya?"

"Oh nothing." Harry replied.

"Wait… Harry, wasn't your birthday in the summer?" said Dean jumping into the conversation.

"Yes." Replied Harry shortly.

Dean nodded and smiled. Seamus just looked between the two in wonder.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seamus asked

"He got his inheritance dummy." Dean replied.

Seamus' mouth went into an O shape. "So what was it?"

Harry was full out smirking now. "Oh nothing special"

"Come on tell us." Dean said.

Harry just shook his head no.

Dean and Seamus continued to bug Harry about it for a while before finally giving up. Ginny had even joined in for a while as well as Lavender and Parvati. In the end, they gave up saying Harry was too stubborn.

Ron and Hermione were laughing the entire time. After that, talk turned to the last few Quiddich matches that were held over the summer.

Harry sighed and began searching the hall again. He glanced at the head table and smiled at Remus who was back as defence against the dark arts teacher. He kept looking around at the students until he glanced across the hall and came face to face with two eyes staring back at his. Two eyes that were so familiar.

Across the hall, Draco Malfoy had tried to fend off the people around him. They were constantly asking questions about his summer, as he had come into his inheritance, and what occurred on the train. Draco had managed to avoid their questions. Draco glanced around the hall. He suddenly came face to face with two eyes of emerald green.

For both boys, it was as if time stopped. It was as if they were the only two people in the room. The feeling from the train came back full force and seemed to escalate to a higher degree to what it was before. Both boys broke eye contact yet the feeling remained. Harry clutched hard at the table while Draco whimpered and sank down further in his seat. Both boys bit their lips to keep from moaning and slowly helped relieve themselves right then and there.

The weird thing was that no one seemed to notice this time. Everyone was either too occupied in their conversations or with eating that two boys that were extremely aroused did not alert them. The boys finished their business and slumped back in their seats.

At that moment, Hermione looked over to Harry who seemed to be flush.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mione. Just fine." Harry sighed.

Hermione gave Harry a weird look but let it slide.

Across the hall, Draco looked around and got up from his seat. Holding his robes together tightly, he slowly left the hall.

Harry smirked. He knew Draco would not last much longer. He would break soon enough and would be all Harry's. Harry suddenly got up as well and made excuses to leave, making sure he wouldn't be followed. He told Hermione and Ron not to bother him, as he needed some time to relax. With that he left the hall.

Harry left the hall out to find his wanting mate. He knew that tonight was the night. He would claim his mate and they would be together from then on.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Cliffie I know… yell all you want. It will be updated sooner because we are getting into chapters I really want to write. So excited. So again, please review and let me know what you think!

Shania Maxwell


	4. Chapter 4: The Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hello everyone! I am back and writing. For good I hope. I think I will focus on this story first and then after a little while, I will head back to veela romantics.. Then, I shall continue with some new ideas I am experimenting with. I have two other stories planned out so far besides the ones up here.

So on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 4: The Bond

As the feast continued on, the hallways seemed to be dark and bare. There was no one walking through them and there was a desolate sort of loneliness. An eerie light splashed on the walls from the lamps adorning the hallways. The sound of whimpering could be heard off far in the distance.

Harry walked into the hallway. His boots made a soft clunk each time he took a step. He walked out thoughtfully into the dark hallways. This relationship was going to be interesting. Two enemies thrust into love.

Harry continued down the hallway. Draco was probably waiting for him somewhere. If the attraction they felt back in the Great Hall was anything to go by, Draco was probably really needy for Harry right about now. Harry smirked at the idea and kept walking.

He took a few turns down the hallway, concentrating on the need from his mate to lead him to where he had to go. With each step, his body felt his mate's emotion and longing for him. Harry began to walk faster.

After ages, he seemed to come across Draco, huddled in a corner surprisingly outside the portrait that led to Harry's room. He seemed to be shivering and sweating at the same time and upon closer inspection, was clutching the wall very strongly.

Harry crept closer and this elicited a moan from Draco. Draco curled up and clung tighter to the wall. Harry bent his knees to crouch beside Draco, his eyes level with the back of Draco's head, hair falling in his face and shadowing his eyes.

Draco didn't stir.

"Draco." Harry stated simply and quietly.

This one word was all it took. Draco moaned and turned around to face Harry. His eyes were glistening with tears of happiness and all that was reflected in his eyes was longing. He reached forward for Harry and grabbed onto him strongly.

Harry smirked at this reaction and knew it was time.

With difficulty because of Draco grabbing on to him, Harry managed to stand up. Draco got up with him still clinging on as if his life depended on it. Harry grabbed his mate with one arm helping him and helped him walk to the portrait. They entered Harry's rooms and Harry took Draco with him to the bedroom.

On first sight of the bed, Draco's eyes got hazy and his breathing unsteady. He looked ready to orgasm right then and there. He slowly let go of Harry and half stumbled to the bed. Gripping on to it, he slid down and sat beside the bed, staring at the room around him as if daring it to disappear.

After sitting for a moment and it still being there, Draco raised his eyes to Harry's eyes, which had got a feral glint in them. Draco sucked in his breath and didn't move muscle.

Harry crept forward slowly and began to undress Draco.

Draco seemed frozen to the spot but when he felt Harry's hands on his skin, he awoke instantly. He began joining Harry in removing clothing.

The two of them stripped down to their boxers before they stopped moving once more. After a minute of exploring the others' body, Harry climbed on top of Draco. He began to massage Draco's entire stomach with his hands and then continuing with his tongue.

Suddenly, Harry backed off from Draco, making Draco whimper and look up. Draco stared up into Harry's eyes questioning him, until he saw Harry creeping back.

Harry grabbed Draco with one strong movement and flung him under himself on the bed. Draco cried out in pleasure and they began assaulting the other's mouth once more.

After a couple more minutes of kissing, the couple got very antsy. They stopped and stared in the other's eyes again and their eyes rolled back in their head. Harry softly stroked Draco's hair with one hand while moving the other downward.

Completely naked, Harry admired Draco before removing his own boxers. And then with a feral glint in his eyes, he moved closer to Draco. Draco looked up with him in want and need, and Harry was not one to deny him of that pleasure.

The two boys rocked together and with the pressure building up, they soon climaxed.

Collapsing on the bed, both boys were breathing really hard. They closed their eyes and felt a very strong feeling inside, almost as if they were becoming a whole, which they indeed were.

Suddenly, a wave of emotion passed through each boy and their eyes flung open. Draco arched his back and Harry crawled back onto him. With a smirk, the two boys started again.

They continued all night until they had no energy left and collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful morning. Students slept in to get used to being back in the school building and breakfast was served later. Birds chirped outside and Hagrid could be seen caring to some unknown animals.

In a separate corridor and room, two boys slept peacefully. Harry was sprawled out on the bed with a leg straight out and his arms around Draco. Draco was comfortably wrapped up in Harry's arms and his legs were flung over Harry's.

Blonde and ebony locks lay intertwined on the bed. The couple was perfect, a mixture of light and dark.

Light shone into their room from the window and as the light passed over the bed, the occupants stirred.

Harry yawned then looked at the man laying over him. His mouth turned into a smile.

Draco stretched his arms and then rubbed at his eyes. He then looked over to Harry. The two stared at each other for a moment.

Suddenly Draco said, "Why is it always you, Potter?"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. And like always, Review please!

As a side note… Is there a way to edit a story without taking it off the site? I would like to edit Veela Romantics because I wrote it so long ago and there are many spelling errors in it. Just wondering if anyone knows how.. pm me about it if you want…

Shania Maxwell


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Again no excuses… I am lazy… I am ridiculous… This is all planned out. Why is it taking me so long? Sorry guys… But here is more!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Morning After

Harry stared at Draco. Then he slowly smiled again. Suddenly, Harry burst out laughing, which caused Draco to look at him incredulously before slowly chuckling and then laughing as well.

After a few minutes the laughter died down and both boys relaxed for a moment to catch their breaths.

"The thing… is Potter…" Draco started. "This situation is so utterly ridiculous I can't help but laugh."

"I know." Harry replied. "The fates enjoy messing with us."

"Since when are you a veela anyway Potter?" Draco asked.

"I would have to say, since this summer." Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Apparently."

"Well, I know there is this veela deep down love of the soul mate or whatever, but…"

"Yeah. I get it." Draco replied. "It's the same with me too."

"Yeah. I mean I know I well, love you, I guess deep down or something, but it isn't there right now."

"Exactly." Draco said. "It's like we know we are going to be together in the end, but right now, we have no feelings for each other that are apparent."

"Yeah, I know I love you. I just don't feel it now."

"Right. So, what does that mean?"

"I don't know." Harry said.

"At least I am back to normal now. No more bloody submissiveness right now thank god."

"Draco, you know that is only before we bond. Well, and at certain moments of course."

"Yeah, if I get too threatened or whatever I will… wait, did you call me Draco?"

"Well, I kind of assumed since we are mates and just bonded I could call you your first name. And stop calling me Potter."

"Fine, Harrrry…." Draco purred.

Harry rolled his eyes and swatted at Draco playfully. Draco rolled over and lay on his stomach.

"So what do Weasel and the Mudblood have to say about all this?"

"Number one, it is Weasley and Granger if you are going to talk about them. Or it could be Ron and Hermione. They only know I am a veela looking for my mate. They have no clue about you Draco. You don't have to worry. What about your friends?"

Draco snorted. "Like I tell them anything."

"Of course." Harry replied.

"Anyways…"

"Okay. So about our relationship…" Harry said.

"I am not jumping into this. Just because I know we will end up together in the future doesn't mean I am going to start dating you right now. Right now, I still feel the animosity from our rivalry you know."

"Exactly. It doesn't feel like anything changed from the last year."

"So why should it have to." Draco started. "I say we don't change anything. It was fine before. If at some point I suddenly decide or realize my love for you, then whatever. Right now, I want to continue on my schooling."

"Yes, distractions would probably be bad right now. School is important and all that."

"Plus my father would be oh so happy if he found out."

"Fine." Harry said. "So, we act as usual and keep the fact that we are mates secret?"

"Agreed." Draco replied and both boys shook hands on it.

Both boys looked around and thought for a moment. Would pretending they never bonded work or would it come back to haunt them later. Was it possible for veelas to just ignore their mate if they felt nothing towards them?

"But we will be civil to each other okay? If we are together for eternity, let's stop fighting."

"Are you kidding me Harry? I can't let my reputation go. Okay, we shall be civil in private."

Rolling his eyes Harry agreed. "Fine, lets just tone down the fights as much as we can without it being noticeable."

"Okay."

The two boys sat in silence again.

Draco suddenly got up and Harry shot him a questioning glance.

"I'm going to shower," Draco said and then added sarcastically, "If that's alright with you?"

Harry blushed and nodded.

Draco smirked and headed to the bathroom. When he reached the door back, he turned and looked at Harry.

"By the way, if you get me pregnant Harry, we are getting married."

Closing the door to the bathroom, Draco missed Harry's face flush a bright red

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed on and Harry relaxed in his new rooms. Draco had gone to the shower and then went on to explore the rooms.

Harry sat at his desk and read a book on veelas, that he had previously started to read. It still amazed him about being a veela and what that entails.

Later, when Harry was feeling hungry, he made his way to the kitchen. There he found a hilarious sight.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the kitchen, covered in flour, apparently trying to cook. Without any control, Harry burst out laughing.

Draco spun around and looked at Harry menacingly.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harry couldn't answer since he was laughing so hard. He finally managed, "You…"

"You know, I can cook some things." Draco replied.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Of course you can." Harry laughed.

Draco frowned. "Well I was hungry. What would you suggest? I am not leaving these rooms now. I am comfortable and I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Well… if you needed help cooking you could have asked me. I do cook for my ehh family. Plus, we are at Hogwarts Draco. I would have called a house elf."

"Of course you… oh. I forgot about that." Draco stuttered.

Harry looked up and started laughing again.

Draco sat dejectedly on the floor.

"I have no idea how this is going to work Potter. Oh why don't we just have a great blast in lovey dovey land and bake cakes and have picnics and moonlight broom rides."

At this Harry could help it no longer. He was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

Getting upset, Draco got up and took a running leap and tackled Harry to the ground.

"Oomph!" Harry cried suddenly stopping laughing.

Draco started punching and hitting Harry wherever he could.

Harry tried to defend himself as best as he could yet was having little luck.

"Why is it you Potter? I can't believe this stupid situation that the fates are playing with! These are our lives! Can't I have some peace?" Draco yelled.

Harry was silent yet he managed to flip Draco over and pin him to the floor.

Draco started to cry silently all the while cursing his submissive genes.

"Draco. Listen. I know this was not our choices but there is nothing we can do. In the end I am sure we will be happy. I know it doesn't look too good now… but if we give it time it shall be good. "

Draco slowly stopped crying. " I know. It's just that we have no control over our lives. I just wish I could have some say in this."

"I know. It's difficult."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm okay now. Just… Just don't mention this to anyone."

"I know. We agreed on that."

"Not that. I mean yes that but also…that well. This. What just happened?"

"Don't worry Draco. I wont."

"And for god's sake don't call me Draco in public."

With this Harry smiled and let Draco head off to their room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed smoothly and both boys relaxed in their new dorms and got used to the others company. They had minimal contact and acted civilly. They both had decided that at the end of the day they were going to visit their common rooms.

It would be a big step as the Slytherins, while not asking exactly where Draco had been, would be suspicious and try to figure it out anyway. Draco was going to use the excuse that his father got him his own room.

For Harry, he knew he would be hounded by Ron and Hermione who want to know who his mate is yet he agreed with Draco to keep it a secret so he would not tell them. Harry would have a great deal of questioning to go through.

As evening approached, both boys dined together and then got ready to leave.

Harry grabbed his bag and put his book aside that he was reading.

Draco took a few deep breaths.

Then, Draco left to the Slytherin common room.

Harry waited five minutes for no suspicion and then headed to the Gryffindor Common room.

As both boys left, Harry's book lay open and forgotten on his desk. A passage stuck out to the eye and if the boys were to have seen it, it would have saved them many problems.

_Veelas, while being mysterious creatures, are strongly dependant on their mates. Once they have discovered their mates, they will find a strong pull to bond with them. Once bonding is completed, the mates are attached, physically and mentally. They will not feel this connection in the beginning, which causes some strife to newly, mated veela. _

_Newly mated veela need to be in contact and accepting the bond at all times. They must continue to pursue the relationship they have formed or their bodies will force them to. If veelas deny or ignore their bond for even a short amount of time, certain things will occur. The most common thing is that mates will share their senses. This includes:_

_Touch (which includes bodily pains)_

_Taste_

_Smell_

_Hearing_

_Sight_

_While this does not seem like a big deal, it forces mates to become closer and accept the bond, as it brings the pair closer. Accepting the bond and one's mate is essential to the lives of veela. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for this being out so late. I was away all summer but now I am back! Please review because it makes me happy!


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hehe… trying to get more up again. I am so bad at updating… Why! I shall write a lot very soon… I hope! This is my longest chapter ever written so far… ahhh.

* * *

Chapter 6: First Day of School

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room lost in thought. It was strange how his desire from last night had faded away into nothingness. His entire relationship with Draco Malfoy changed in an instant yet now there were no feelings.

Harry finally made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Looking up at the Fat Lady, he realized that he did not know the password to the Gryffindor dorms. Cursing his stupidity, Harry checked his watch to see if anyone would be in there. Sure enough, a second year was walking by and Harry managed to get the password.

Harry entered the common room and looked around for Ron and Hermione. Without seeing them, he walked to a couch and sat down. He began to think and became lost in thoughts.

He knew he should feel something. It was weird how he just didn't care anymore. He still hated Draco Malfoy and had no intent to be with him. Yet he knew, he would in the end. He was so confused.

While thinking, Hermione and Ron walked up to him.

After about five minutes, Harry suddenly realized someone was talking to him. He only realized it after Ron threw a bucket of water on him.

"Ron! Why did you do that? What is your problem! I am all wet and I am uncomfortable and for gods sake I just got out of the shower. I was dry!"

Ron started laughing hysterically and Hermione chuckled as well.

Harry stopped and realized he was making a scene. Blushing he sat down.

"Eh... Sorry. Was I ignoring you guys? I was lost in thought." Harry said.

"I figured." Replied Hermione. "So, how was your night?" Hermione said while blushing.

"Hmm? Oh. Great. Yah."

"You don't seem so thrilled, mate." Ron said.

"Number 1, don't call me mate. Number 2. I am happy. I am. It's just weird now."

"Why? I don't get it. Harry, tell me what happened." Hermione said.

Harry sighed.

"It's weird, you know. You read about all these veela fairytale romances. But it just isn't like that in real life."

"I don't understand. Harry, you left the great hall pretty fast. What happened after that?"

Harry thought back to the moment and the memory of what happened made him smirk and blush at the same time.

"What do you think happened Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and Ron continued stating the obvious. "Clearly, Harry met his mate and err mated."

Hermione smacked Ron. "I know that. I mean, well I don't know."

"Here," Harry offered. "I walked outside the great hall and found my mate. I could feel the need rolling off them and…"

"Harry spare us the details." Said Ron who was very red.

Rolling his eyes Harry continued. "Anyways, I could feel the need and I took my mate to my new rooms. From then, yes Ron, we mated. In the morning we woke up and well, it was if nothing happened. We didn't feel a connection and we didn't feel the need to be together. We still don't. I mean, I know we are mates and meant to be together in love, yet I don't feel anything towards my mate except for what I felt for them before."

"And what was that?"

Harry smirked. "Nice try. That would be giving you a clue."

Ron's eyes widened. " You aren't going to tell us who your mate is? Come on Harry! You have to! We are your best friends! Harry! Come on!"

Harry shook his head no.

"Tell us Harry! We won't tell anyone! It can't be that bad." Ron said. "Unless its Eloise… But she did get help for her acne…. Or if it's Millicent. Ewwww, or well..."

"It can't be a Gryffindor." Hermione said. "All of them were in here I think. Can you at least confirm that Harry?"

"Fine. It's not a Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw?" Ron asked.

"Nuh uh." Harry said. "Not getting anything more out of me."

"Come on Harry!" Ron said. "Why can't you tell us?"

"I promised my mate I wouldn't tell. We both are keeping it secret right now. Especially since we do not feel anything for each other yet. Its best to keep it a secret and see what happens."

"I understand I guess." Hermione said. "We wouldn't tell anyone though. Harry, come on."

"I wannna knoooowww!" Ron half sang.

"Nope." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione sat dejectedly for a moment.

"Please?" They both asked.

Harry was silent. After a moment he looked up and smirked.

"I'm starved. Who wants to sneak down to the kitchens eh?"

"Harry! Stop trying to change the topic. Just tell us!"

"Come on. Think about it. Ice cream sundae, chocolate fudge…"Harry trailed off seeing Ron salivating.

"Hermione, his mate can wait. We are getting food." Ron exclaimed pulling Harry out of the portrait.

Hermione rolled her eyes, following, all the while mumbling about teenage boys.

* * *

The trio made their way back from the kitchen with huge ice cream cones in their hands. As well, Harry had a complete supply of food courtesy of Dobby the House elf.

The trio were laughing and discussing the next day.

"I can't believe school starts tomorrow." Ron said.

"Honestly Ronald, That is a good thing." Hermione admonished.

"To you." Ron mumbled.

Walking a little way, Harry suddenly stopped and said. "Well, guys, I shall leave you here. My room is the other way from Gryffindor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry." Ron and Hermione said. Suddenly with inspiration, Hermione said, "Can we see your room?"

With a look, Harry replied no. "Mione, my mate will be there and I don't want you to know the location of my room yet. It would make you too tempted to go there. When I tell you who my mate is, I will show you my room. For now, it is a secret." Harry winked and head off.

He suddenly turned around and said, "Oh, and by the way, if you try to follow me, I'll have you know there will be strict punishments, plus you will probably be obliviated. Goodnight"

And with that, Harry left Hermione and Ron in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

Entering his rooms, Harry collapsed on the couch. Draco didn't seem to be there yet. It was difficult keeping secrets from his friends and it made Harry angry that he had to do that. But he understood the rationale all the same.

Sitting there for a while, he barely heard Draco come in. He only realized Draco was there when he heard the door slam to their room.

Shuddering, Harry realized the Slytherin confrontation must not have gone well.

Harry crept up and entered their room. Draco was lying sprawled out on the bed. This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow.

Leaning casually against the doorframe, Harry looked at Draco who suddenly heaved a huge sigh.

"Rough night?" Harry voiced.

Rolling his eyes Draco replied. "Shove it Potter."

"I thought it was Harry here. Come on, tell me what happened Draco."

"None of your business."

"But I want to knooooow!" Harry said sounding strangely like Ron.

Draco sat up and with a raise of an eyebrow said. "Bite me Potter."

A strange predatory gleam came in Harry's eye and Draco quickly stuttered, "Not literally! God! Potter! Control yourself."

Harry blinked and blushed a little before mumbling. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Draco suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?" Harry said curiously.

"To the bathroom Potter. I am getting ready for bed, if that is alright with your highness?" Draco said with a mock bow, walking into the bathroom.

Harry blushed and wondered why he always asked Draco that as he was going to the washroom.

A few minutes later, Draco came out and Harry took his place. Once both boys were ready for bed, they came to have a small argument.

"It's mine. I'm not moving." Draco argued stubbornly.

"It was mine first!" Harry replied.

Draco would not move from the bed, the bed that originally belonged to Harry.

"But Draco, there is another room for my mate. You get that bed."

"I like this one."

Both of the boys stared each other down.

Finally Harry said. "Fine, we will share the bed here then."

Draco sputtered. "Why?"

"Draco" Harry said. "We slept together in it last night after we mated. We are mates. Why don't we just sleep together?"

"Because, Harry" Draco emphasized the _Harry_ "We don't have any feelings for each other now. Except I am starting to feel annoyed and tired, so let me sleep."

"Nope. Scoot over."

Draco's eyes widened as Harry flung himself into the bed and shoved Draco over a little.

"Potter?" Draco sputtered.

"Night Draco." And with that Harry was asleep leaving a very perplexed Draco Malfoy to sleep there beside him.

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning to find an empty bed beside him. He had slept better than he had in a long while. Stretching, Harry ran into the shower and got dressed. He then made his way downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, Harry could see many people milling about and enjoying their last few minutes of freedom. The Ravenclaws were waiting patiently for their schedules while the Hufflepuffs conversed quietly. The Slytherins sat dejectedly and pestered Draco about where he was. Harry gave a small smile looking in that direction then rolled his eyes and strode to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione and grabbed some toast. He then began to butter it. Hermione was reading the daily prophet and Ron was shovelling food down like always.

Without looking up from her paper, Hermione said, "How was your night Harry?"

With a smile Harry said, "It was nice."

Hermione smiled and Ron gagged.

Harry looked at him and stared until he realized that Ron was choking. Hermione smacked Ron on the back who coughed out some food and sunk under the table blushing very badly.

Harry laughed hysterically.

Harry's laugh caused attention to be brought to him. Across the table many conferred over where Harry Potter's new rooms were and why he had them.

Three boys in particular were having that discussion as well, and decided to vocalize it.

Seamus, Dean and Neville inched over.

"Hey Harry." Seamus said.

"Lo Seamus." Harry Replied.

"So……" Neville started.

"Where were you the last two nights?" Dean blurted out.

Everyone in Gryffindor plus a few other surrounding students leaned over to listen.

Seeing the attention he was getting, Harry replied with, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on," Seamus said. "We know you aren't in our dorms."

Harry sighed dramatically. "I have my own rooms this year."

Shouts of why were heard near Harry.

Harry raised his hand for silence then answered. "I have my own rooms since Dumbledore felt it was safest."

Some people mumbled.

"I guess that makes sense… But its not like we're going to hurt you." Seamus said.

"It's not you he's worried about." Harry said.

"Oh" The boys said and dropped the topic.

Then, "So where are you staying? Where are the rooms?"

"Oh, nowhere." Harry replied.

Ron cut in. "He won't even tell us. So he's not telling, leave him alone."

Harry gave Ron a smile and then the boys backed off. Everyone else went back to eating their meals and giving a quick glance to the Slytherin side of the room, Harry could see Draco was taking advantage of everyone's attention being on Harry to eat quickly and undisturbed. Harry laughed at that and continued eating.

When the meal was over, Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah, Good morning students. Welcome to another year. Since classes begin today, it is time to hand out class schedules. Your heads of house will be coming around to give them to you. Enjoy your day!"

Dumbledore sat down.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall gave out their schedules. Looking at them, Harry sighed. Then he wondered how Potions was going to be this year with his mate in his class. It would be interesting for sure. Looking at his schedule. Harry saw that they had many classes shared with the Slytherins. Today however, they had Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin and then they have Potions with Professor Snape. After lunch they had a spare and then Transfiguration.

Harry smiled and the trio left to get their books and head to class.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They took their usual seats near the front of the room. Later the Slytherins entered and took seats near the back.

A couple minutes later, Professor Lupin entered.

"Good morning class. I am sure you are wondering what this silly werewolf is doing back at the school teaching aren't you?"

The class gasped at his blatant statement.

"Well, it seems as if it is better for me to teach you and you to learn than for you to be attacked by one of the many teachers that have taught this course. Now, we will be having an interesting year. We will continue your study on magical creatures and now that you all know I am a werewolf, we will do an in depth study on them and I will help give you the insiders view. Possibly later in the year we will do some spells and defence work as well. For now, let's review what you learned last year, since I am sure you forgot."

With this he got a chuckled from the room. He then went to the chalkboard and wrote a few notes.

"Please write this down."

* * *

The class ran smoothly and everyone had a great time. Harry thought Professor Lupin was giving him looks all through class but he could have been imagining it.

As Harry was leaving, Remus pulled him back. "Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry replied, "Um, I have potions next and Snape will kill me if I'm late. I can talk later though?

Remus smiled. "I guess so. Wouldn't want you to be late your first class. How about tomorrow after our class. You have a free then right?"

"Yeah" Harry agreed. "I'll see you then." Harry said dreading seeing Remus since he Remus would never accept that Draco is his mate.

Harry ran out of the room and Remus looked after him smiling slightly.

* * *

Running into Potions, Harry sighed in happiness to find Snape not there yet. Ron and Hermione gave him the thumbs up. Draco was sitting at the opposite side of the room.

Suddenly, Snape stormed into the room.

"Quiet!" He screamed. He then looked around the room slowly and said. "Well, well, well, some of you actually managed to make it into potions this year. Lord knows how for some of you. This year will be difficult and challenging and if you cannot handle it, you are out!"

Here, Shape waited for dramatic effect.

"Instructions are on the board. Begin!"

Everyone scrambled around to start his or her potions. Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron sat behind them.

In the middle of the class, Harry saw Snape bend down to talk to Draco. It didn't seem that Draco told anything however as Snape sneered at him as he got up.

At the end of the class, Snape yelled "Time's up," and everyone put their potions away and left the class.

* * *

Lunch went by quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room for their spare. They spent the time relaxing and just talking since there was no homework assigned yet. Ron and Harry played chess for a while and Hermione read a book. At the end of their spare, the trio headed out to Transfiguration.

They were walking down the corridor and talking.

"Transfiguration is going to be so interesting this year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sure." Ron said.

"Come on Ronald, you must find it fascinating. You learn such valuable skills."

Ron looked to Harry for help.

"I like transfiguration Ron." Harry replied.

Ron grumbled as Hermione continued to lecture them.

Harry continued walking and as he was about to turn a corner, he suddenly felt a very strong pain in his stomach. It was so strong that he grasped his stomach and lost balance. Harry fell into the wall, his stomach hitting the corner.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione screeched while Ron screamed "Bloody Hell."

On the floor Harry clutched his stomach for a few seconds then thought about how stupid he was to walk into a wall.

Blushing, Harry got up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Still blushing Harry replied, "I just walked into the wall okay?"

Grumbling he continued walking on to Transfiguration while Ron could hold it no longer and started laughing. Hermione told him to stop but soon let out a quiet giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into transfiguration, all the while forgetting that the pain started before he hit the wall.

* * *

Transfiguration ended and the trio went to dinner. After dinner, Harry head to his rooms.

It had been a long first day and Harry just wanted to go to sleep. There was still a strange throbbing in his stomach where he hit the wall. Harry took some pain relief and then relaxed in bed.

As he was about to go to sleep, Draco came in the room clutching his stomach the same place Harry had felt pain. Suddenly seeing Harry, Draco dropped his hand and scowled.

Harry gave a curious glance before forgetting what happened as soon as Draco slid into bed.

Both boys were exhausted and as soon as they both got under the covers, they fell asleep wordlessly.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Remus and Sirius were talking to Dumbledore.

"Albus, just tell me where our godson's rooms are. What harm can it do?"

"It doesn't matter right now. He is safe and well looked after."

"I know that. What if something happens and what if I need to talk to him and…" Remus continued.

"He is fine Remus. Harry will tell you and Sirius when the time comes. Trust me on this one. He is fine where he is right now."

After arguing this topic for a half hour, Remus and Sirius felt that they weren't getting anywhere and were going to have to try another strategy. As they were leaving, they bumped into Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here Snivillus?" Sirius asked.

"Move aside Black." Snape replied storming into Dumbledore's office.

"What's up with him?" The two said before leaving.

Back in Dumbledore's office, Severus was also having a discussion about his godson.

"Where is Draco? Why is he not in Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"All in due time." Dumbledore replied. "He is safe Severus and you will find out when necessary."

After arguing for a while, Severus also left Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore smiled. So far, everything was working out. Dumbledore just hoped that the boys accepted their bond soon.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review. Then I shall make more chapters this length! Wow… This is double the length of my first chapter.

Shania Maxwell


End file.
